


The Shadow Proves the Sunshine

by DSJWinchester



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Nathan is on the road to the rest of his life. Peter just wants to be part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Proves the Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just dug this fic up. It was written in 2007. I have no idea where this came from. I have a deeper vision for this AU and maybe I’ll write more in this verse...maybe.

The Shadow Proves the Sunshine

It was Nathan day. That is what his dad whispers in his ear as he leads him by the arm to a dark corner.  
“It’s Nathan day Peter. This is big for him. Couldn’t you be a bit” He pauses than a look of frustrating confusion on his face as he looks at his youngest son. “more supportive.” His look hardens taking on the mask that was for the world and most days for Peter as well. He smiles at someone behind Peter’s head. Releasing the boy’s arm he straightens his own tie. “You might as well go in there and see your brother. Tomorrow is the ceremony and you will wear something more appropriate.” His eyes roll over Peter’s worn jeans with the hole in the knee beat up Converse and army green stretch sweater.  
“I forgot dad sorry.” Peter’s voice sounds weak and stupid to his own ears. He winced and looks at the floor instead of his father’s serious brown eyes. His father’s face softens just a bit, he pats Peter’s shoulder. “Go see Nathan.” He turns to greet a glamorous looking couple in sleek expensive casual wear.

Peter stands just inside the main room, back resting against the door. He wants to crawl upstairs to his room get between the sheets and take a long nap. The day had been 20 hours long for him already and he’s lost in the thick crowd of people hungry for what he isn’t sure. People shift, some leave the room, some move, suddenly Peter has a clear path to Nathan. His big brother stands in the midst of a crowd of people. He has his politician smile on. That’s enough to tell Peter, Nathan is not to comfortable. A tall lush woman with a plastic face, big breast and bottle blond hair clutches his arm and smiles up at him. He too is wears jeans, his are crisp clean blue and a new dark blue dress shirt freshly ironed. The boots on his feet a shiny black. He wore casual they way most people wore suits. He looks different to Peter’s eyes more the man he would become, less Peter’s brother. There was a distance between them so great he didn’t think they’d ever find a way to breech it and that hurt more then anything. He’d seen Nathan a few times since he got back but… not really seen him. It was all polite conversation in places filled with others. They had talked, not the way they usually talked and Peter fears this is the beginning of the rest of it. It’s not all Nathan’s fault. Peter been busy.. with Isaiah mostly with Simone and Nathan ..Nathan was getting ready for the rest of his life. His brother looked up then and spots Peter. The smile he gives Peter is the most real it’s been all day. He takes a step toward him but the bottle blond says something and he looks down. When he looks up again Peter had disappears out the door. Peter snuck past where his mom was holding court in the parlor and took off for the stairs. 

His room is cold, the windows are open the way he left them. He strips and climbs in to his disheveled bed. The sheets smell of sex. He should have changed them after this morning. He won’t bother with it now. He turns of the lamp and the room is suddenly perfectly dark. He lay there hand resting open palm on his stomach. He breathes deep, the image of Nathan’s bright smile, the way he looks in those jeans, the way the denim hugged his long legs. Peter wishes he’d been close enough to touch… he misses his brother. God Nathan. His dick twitches. He breathes.

By the time everyone leaves Nathan is a bit worn around the edges. He’s been home 5 days and hasn’t found the time to actual see Peter. For once that was more Peter fault than his. He kisses his mother cheek, shakes his father hand and watches them disappear off to bed. He stays for awhile, sitting on the floor in the front hall staring at nothing, grounding himself. There was no reason to feel so worn after a day of meet and greet. He was out of step with this life, that was a fault on his part. He’d let himself get too comfortable with Navy life. He pushes himself to his feet and takes the steps two at the time. Peter’s room is down the hall across from his, on the 2nd floor a whole wing away from their parents. When they where younger there had been nannies who live in this wing with them. Now there was no one here but them. Nathan prefers it that way.  
He tries the door it opens under his fingers. He steps into the dark room. Closing and locking the door behind him. He gives his eyes a moment to get use to the dark room before making his way slowly over to Peter’s bed. The kid is asleep sheets pooled at his hips face turned in to the pillow. He is hard, sheets tenting around his dick. Nathan couldn’t help but smile wishing for a light to study his brother closer. Peter was older now than he’d been when Nathan saw him last. He wanted to see what age had done to the body he knew so well. He pulls off his boots and clothes dropping them in a pile at the foot of the bed, settling in next to Peter still form. He kisses his forehead, a kiss on his neck, that spot right behind his ear, a little lower, a nip at the jaw, feel Peter shift under his hands, before he even opens his eyes he’s whispering. ”Nathan.” his voice sleep husky but there’s no question in his name.  
“Yes Peter.”  
Peter smiles bight and happy, even in the dark Nathan sees the gleam. “Hi.” He whispers the word into the hollow of Peter’s neck. Peter runs a hand through his hair. “Hi yourself.”  
They laugh and Peter tugs on him till he’s mostly covering him the sheet settles over them both. “I’ve missed you Nate.”  
“Me to kid.”  
He kisses Peter’s temple and Peter pulls him in for a deep kiss open mouth, lot of tongue. He whimpers when Nathan pulls back. he doesn’t stay gone long just enough to rearrange them so Peter dick runs hard along side his and that gets a whine in the back of Peter’s throat. He pushes down and lets Peter pull him in for another kiss. Peter’s tongue maps out a path in his mouth, he grind their dicks together. Peter arches into the thrust, arms tight around Nathan’s neck. And this ..this is familiar. It doesn’t last long. Nathan missed this to much. Peter’s been waiting too long. They come fast and hard one after the other. The way they always do. Peter laughs as he comes chuckling into the kiss. Nathan groans deep and long. When it’s done he uses the sheet to wipe them off, dropping the used sheet on the floor he rearranges Peter in his arms.  
“It’s cold in here.”  
“I left the window open.”  
Nathan gives Peter a look he’s sure to see despite the dark. He laughs and kisses Nathan’s chin. The window slams shut. A thick comforter crawls up the bed. Nathan grabs hold of it and pulls it around them. Peter snuggles down in to his arm already half asleep.  
“I’m glad you didn’t leave me behind.” His voice is odd muffle and drossy.  
“You never get left behind Pete.”  
Pete clings to him till he falls off in to sleep, his hold loosens as he drifts but doesn’t let up. Nathan shoves a pillow under his head and get comfortable. Sleep would take a while to come but at lest this night it would come.


End file.
